


Content to Look

by coreopsis



Series: popslash stripperAU [3]
Category: Backstreet Boys, Popslash
Genre: AU, M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-19
Updated: 2003-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:29:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coreopsis/pseuds/coreopsis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for Ms Nerd who said there wasn't enough  description of Nick sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Content to Look

Kevin woke up early, not wanting to waste any of his visit on something as mundane as sleep. He turned his head slightly so he could see the man on the other side of the bed. Nick sprawled across the mattress on his belly, long firm legs spread out so that his right leg was lined up with Kevin's, their entire naked length pressed together, hip to ankle. Even though Kevin could feel the thin film of sweat sticking their skin together, he didn't move away. Just gave a little prayer of thanks that Nick had kicked the covers off in the night so that he could see...

Acres of skin lightly bronzed from the sun, lighter from his waist to his knee but not blinding white even there which made Kevin wonder just what he'd been doing to get a slight tan there. Fine pale gold hair on those muscular legs that Kevin knew was almost silky to the touch. The lush curves of his ass, smoothly round and soft as a peach, making his mouth water a little. Nick's waist was a little wider, just a little softer than the first time Kevin had seen him, but not the beer belly that Nick used to threaten that he'd get. He worked too hard to put on very much weight and the thought of that made Kevin want to whisk him away for a leisurely vacation and fatten him up, except for the little matter of Nick being absolutely in love with this boat and the area and his life right now.

Good thing he loved Kevin too or Kevin would be really jealous. He kind of was anyway. It had been so hard to let Nick leave him back in LA and it would be so hard to leave Nick when his tour started, but they'd reached an understanding of sorts that allowed them each to live in their own worlds and still share a love that crossed the boundaries. Kevin smiled as he thought of the teasing Nick would give him if he ever said something like that out loud. Being romantically dramatic and mushy didn't keep it from being true though, so he'd keep thinking his melodramatic little thoughts. Maybe work them into a song or two. He'd been writing a lot since he met Nick.

Kevin's smile softened, became less amused and more tender as he stared into Nick's sleeping face. He'd let his hair go without a cut for longer than usual and the sun-bleached strands dipped across his forehead to tangle in his thick eyelashes. It looked uncomfortable and Kevin raised a hand to brush the hair away, but let it drop back to his stomach again because he didn't want to wake Nick. The delicate skin beneath his eyes was stained violet, signaling just how much he needed his rest.

One hand was curled up against his cheek as if he'd been trying to prop his head up and just conked out. The pose would make him look rather boyish except for the size of the hand, large and masculine, the slightly reddened skin on the knuckles rough and dry. There was an angry red mark between his thumb and forefinger that looked like a rope burn but Kevin hadn't had a chance to ask Nick how he'd gotten it.

Nick's mouth was closed, as it almost always was when he slept. His lips were flushed deep rosy pink and slightly moist, making Kevin think about all the kissing they'd done the night before. They'd made out for what felt like hours before succumbing to the pull of sex, and even then it had still been all about Nick's mouth for Kevin. Whether it was sliding over Kevin's erection or panting and moaning as Kevin teased the rest of Nick's body, Nick's mouth was the center of Kevin's very narrow universe. He could get lost in that mouth so easily, and Nick would let him. Kevin could move closer and press his lips to Nick's right now and Nick would start kissing back long before he actually woke up.

But Kevin had to be content--for the moment--to only look. No matter how tempted he was to touch the broad expanse of Nick's back and the tender dip in the middle of it, the swirling lines of his tattoos and the curves of his biceps. No matter how tempted he was to lick the sun dappled freckles on his shoulders or trace the sleek line of his throat with his tongue, tasting and touching everything that he could see, and most especially the things he couldn't. No matter how tempted he was to turn Nick over and lick him from head to toe, paying special attention to several points in between, he'd be patient and wait.

Because Nick needed to sleep.

 

Damn it.

 

The end.


End file.
